Of Rattlesnake, Fur Boots, and African Cooking
by Kwiky
Summary: Sasuke ramène une surprise à la maison. Naruto est, um, ravi. (Ou pas). One-shot. AU.


**Disclaimer : **_Naruto & Cie appartiennent au grand, à l'unique, à l'incroyable Masashi Kishimoto. _

**A/N :** _Alors que je devrais être en train de finir Going in For the Kill, je pars dans des délires psychédéliques et en ressors avec ça. Ceci est un One-Shot. Joyeux, sympa, tout Naruto & Sasuke, et peut-être même - et je dis bien _peut-être_ - drôle (!). Encore une fois, il n'y a pas d'enjeux si ce n'est de passer, je l'espère, un agréable moment, pour ceux qui auront l'audace de continuer ! (: A vos lunettes, alors (si jamais vous en avez) et à... euh, non, c'est tout. Teehee (;_

.-.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.

.-.

**Of Rattlesnake, Fur Boots, and African Cooking.**

.-.

* * *

ONE-SHOT

* * *

.

La "surprise" est mince, longue, et noire. Complètement noire, excepté pour la fine ligne orange derrière sa minuscule tête. Elle a des dents.

Et elle siffle. _Persifle,_ même.

.

* * *

.

"Il s'appelle Manda."

La réponse est laconique, et pas exactement adaptée à la question, à savoir ; 'mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, teme ?'. Naruto grince des dents sous l'agacement. Ou sous la peur. (Peu importe.)

"Mais encore ?" demande-t-il ensuite avec un peu plus de calme, et la cause de cette absence de hurlements hystériques est différente de celle que l'on pourrait penser.

Oui, ce sont bien des sueurs froides qui lui traversent le dos. Non, il n'en laissera rien paraître.

Sasuke ne fait que cligner des yeux. Une fois, puis deux. Son pouce caresse inconsciemment et avec une tendresse étonnante la petite tête du reptile.

"C'est un crotale à collier."

Naruto ne s'y connaît pas beaucoup en serpents – comme la plupart des gens, pense-t-il d'ailleurs à juste titre – mais il en sait suffisamment pour comprendre que le mot 'crotale' a des résonnances dangereuses. Il est à deux doigts de s'évanouir ; tient le coup, pourtant.

"Et, um… pourquoi est-il… autour de ton bras ?"

Parce que cette (sale, sale, sale) bête est si serrée autour du poignet pâle, ses écailles noires tranchant avec la blancheur de l'épiderme, que Naruto jurait qu'elle cherche à le lui sectionner. C'est probablement le cas. Lui-même se sent pâlir.

"Il va rester avec nous quelque temps."

La loquacité minime de Sasuke et son apparente impassibilité quant à la situation n'arrangent en rien le stress montant du blond. En plus, Naruto peut affirmer avec une très faible marge d'erreur que l'animal n'a pas cessé de le fixer depuis son entrée dans l'appartement. Et le regard qu'il possède ressemble étrangement à celui de Hannibal Lecter devant un humain nageant nu dans un bol de sauce.

Il essaie péniblement de cacher les tremblements de son corps.

"Quelques temps ?" parvint-il finalement à demander d'une voix qu'il espère ferme, mais qu'il sait être chevrotante.

(Mais il y a quand même un _crotale à collier_ dans son salon. Et celui-ci semble prêt à vouloir manger les doigts de son petit ami.)

Il cherche confusément une explication dans sa tête, en vain, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de compréhension illumine soudain ses yeux, et il coupe Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne puisse ouvrir sa bouche.

"Oh ! Tu es victime d'une tentative de meurtre, c'est ça ? On te braque en ce moment même avec un fusil, et tu es obligé de prendre cette chose sur toi sinon on te tue ?"

Il est trop heureux de cette théorie pour en remarquer la stupidité, et jette un regard plein d'espoir à la fenêtre. Il fronce aussitôt les sourcils. Le snipper doit être drôlement bien embusqué, parce que Naruto ne discerne pas l'ombre d'un fusil à pompe. Pourtant il doit bien y en avoir un, non ?

Non ?

"Naruto", dit soudain Sasuke de son ton neutre, plissant les yeux avec suspicion.

Malheureusement, l'Uzumaki est trop occupé à lancer un regard de plus en plus paniqué entre la fenêtre et le serpent pour le remarquer, à mesure qu'il s'aperçoit qu'aucune menace n'oblige son amant à se tenir là, cette bombe à retardement enroulée autour de son poignet.

_Oh merde._

"Naruto", répète Sasuke, et ses lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire narquois. "Aurais-tu peur ?"

Le blond n'aime pas du tout le sous-entendu, qui n'en est même pas un.

Evidemment, il bombe aussi sec le torse, et réajuste sa veste qu'il n'a pas encore enlevée avec fierté. Effectivement, arriver chez soi pour se retrouver face à ce terrifi— _surprenant_ tableau, a de quoi vous faire oublier les menus détails de votre petit quotidien.

"Moi, peur ?" Il s'esclaffe pour faire bonne mesure. "Mais qu'il reste autant qu'il veut, ton serpent, je n'en ai rien à faire, moi !"

Il a dit deux fois 'moi', son ton est un peu plus tremblotant qu'assuré, mais Sasuke semble satisfait de la réponse. Il hoche la tête, sans se départir de son sourire amusé et _arrogant_.

"Bien. Il n'y a pas de problème, alors."

Puis il se tourne et part en direction du couloir.

Naruto fusille du regard la petite queue gluante qui dépasse de sous son bras.

Saleté de bestiole.

.

* * *

.

"Psst. Sasuke."

"…"

"Sas-_uke_ !"

"Hn."

"Réveille-toi !"

Un bruit de couette se fait entendre et finalement, _finalement_, Sasuke se retourne vers lui. Difficile de juger de son expression dans la pénombre, mais au moins semble-t-il à demi-réveillé.

"Mmm… qu'est-ce que t'as ?" marmonne-t-il dans son oreiller.

Naruto jette un rapide regard dans la chambre, ne voit rien comme à chaque fois qu'il l'a fait depuis qu'ils sont allés se coucher, et vient se coller au corps chaud de son amant. Celui-ci vient inconsciemment passer son bras autour de ses hanches pour le serrer contre lui, bien que son cerveau ne semble pas encore faire le lien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, dobe..?"

"…J'ai froid."

Et étonnamment, aussitôt le mensonge sorti de sa bouche, il peut sentir le sourcil de Sasuke se relever sur son front avec impertinence. Ah, le bâtard n'est pas assez fatigué pour ça, hein ?

"Il fait plus de trente degrés."

Un fait qui est prouvé par la transpiration qui s'accumule entre leur deux corps. S'il n'avait pas si peur – quelque chose qu'il n'est prêt à admettre que dans l'intimité de sa propre tête – Naruto pense qu'il serait excité. Lui et Sasuke ont l'habitude de dormir nu. Ça a de quoi titiller les sens.

Malheureusement, il n'arrive pas à perdre de vue son objectif de départ.

"Eh, sinon..."

"Hnn ?"

Naruto sait reconnaître les différents "Hn" de Sasuke ; et celui-là sonne bien trop ensommeillé à son goût. Il est annonciateur d'une mauvaise nouvelle, Naruto en est persuadé. C'est la raison pour laquelle il presse son ton.

"… tu sais où il est ton hydre, là ?"

Parce que malgré sa petite taille – _un adolescent_, lui a assuré Sasuke –, Naruto trouve la comparaison avec le monstre mythologique très convaincante. Mais monsieur-je-sais-tout s'est déjà rendormi, comme l'annonce son souffle tout à coup plus fort et régulier, et Naruto se colle un peu plus contre lui, jetant un nouveau regard à travers la pénombre de la pièce.

Il ne voit toujours rien. Mais il entend un léger sifflement.

Et il ne dort pas beaucoup cette nuit-là.

.

* * *

.

Apparemment, un serpent, ça prend des bains. Ou des bassines, c'est pareil.

Naruto l'apprend le lendemain, en rentrant du travail. Il entend Sasuke dans la douche, sûrement en train de se préparer pour la sortie de ce soir – ils vont à la pendaison de crémaillère de Tsunade et Jiraya qui ont _encore_ déménagé – et Naruto s'amuse pendant un instant avec l'idée de rejoindre le brun dans la cabine.

Il se décide vite et, trente secondes plus tard, se défait de l'ensemble de ses vêtements avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain avec un sourire pervers. Non pas qu'il soit idiot, mais il est peut-être vrai qu'il a oublié un tout petit détail gluant.

Sa mémoire est cependant rapidement rafraîchie lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, avançant avec un petit rire mutin vers le rideau de douche. Il ne faut qu'un regard – un seul, qu'il ne contrôle même pas – vers la baignoire à sa gauche, pour perdre toute trace d'amusement vicieux.

Parce que là, dans une grande bassine remplie d'eau qui flotte dans la baignoire remplie d'eau, un putain de crotale à collier le reluque.

"GAAAAAAH !"

Il se jette en arrière, juste à côté de la cabine de douche, glisse sur le tapis de bain, et se rattrape à la dernière seconde au rideau qui couvre cette dernière. La tête de Sasuke apparaît alors, choquée, et son cri l'a visiblement alerté parce qu'il brandit le pommeau de douche telle une arme. Son cri de guerre vient faire échos à celui de l'Uzumaki, avant qu'il ne s'éteigne dans sa gorge pour être remplacé par une expression confuse.

"Naruto ?"

Le jeune homme a les quatre fers en l'air, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de lever un doigt accusateur en direction de la baignoire, les joues rouges.

"QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?"

Sasuke fait glisser son regard sur l'ensemble de son corps nu étalé par terre avec perplexité, avant de hausser les épaules.

"Manda aime bien."

Le tic nerveux qui agite un des sourcils blond doit l'encourager à approfondir, parce qu'il lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

"Il est trop petit pour la baignoire entière", explique-t-il. "D'où la bassine."

Lorsque Naruto jette un coup d'œil à cette dernière, elle a beau flotter et se mouvoir de droite à gauche, c'est bel et bien sur lui que le regard du serpent est fixé. Il en a froid dans le dos. Sasuke remarque la chair de poule, et son regard se fait autrement plus chaud.

"Tu venais prendre une douche avec moi ?"

Mais Naruto ne détourne pas son regard de l'hydre qui pollue son espace vital. Il est sûr que s'il le fait, celui-ci va en profiter pour l'attaquer. Il a fait des recherches sur Google ; et il paraît que les crotales à collier peuvent bondir _extrêmement_ rapidement.

"Naruto ?"

Le blond se lève d'un coup, et pique un sprint vers la porte.

"Ah non ! Ah non ! Ah non !"

.

* * *

.

Ce même soir, après que Sasuke ait réussi à le calmer, Naruto accepte finalement d'aller prendre sa douche, sous couvert que la porte soit fermée à clé et la baignoire vidée. (Il demande même à ce que la bassine soit brûlée, mais le regard que lui jette Sasuke suite à cette réflexion le pousse à faire semblant de blaguer.)

Lorsqu'il repasse en serviette dans le couloir, veillant avec grande précaution à surveiller tous les recoins des pièces qu'il traverse au cas où cette saleté de crocodile miniature se décidait à le prendre pour une antilope appétissante, il rencontre à la place une drôle de scène.

Sasuke, accroupi devant le petit panier qu'il a sorti de la cave la veille, caresse le corps du serpent qui se tortille en faisant siffler sa langue fourchue. On pourrait jurer que l'être immonde _ronronne_.

Mais le pire, c'est son amant.

Celui-ci a beau lui tourner le dos, Naruto peut deviner le petit sourire qui doit étirer ses lèvres avec attendrissement, et l'entend très clairement murmurer des petits mots doux.

"Tu vas rester là ce soir, ok ? On n'en a pas pour longtemps… Oui, tu es beau. Magnifique, même. Et…"

Naruto arrête d'écouter, parce qu'un craquement du parquet vient d'alerter son compagnon, qui fusille le reste de la pièce comme s'il en inspectait les moindres recoins pour découvrir qui peut bien être coupable de l'avoir entendu.

Naruto opère une retraite diplomatique, réfléchissant furieusement.

Mais… il semblerait que Sasuke _aime_ cette bestiole.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il décide de faire des recherches.

.

* * *

.

"ET— ET— Tu sais ce que j'ai découvert ? QUE SASUKE est né l'année du serpent. En calendrier _chinois_. C'est pas un signe, ça ? Hein, hein ? Tu crois qu'il me l'aurais dit, ça ?"

Sakura continue de faire défiler les images que Naruto a tenu à lui montrer sur Internet, avant de faire une pause et de lui accorder un regard perplexe.

"Les signes chinois se font en fonction des années, tu sais. Sasuke est comme toi et moi. On est tous né la même année, je te signale."

L'observation, agrémentée du sourcil haussé, le force à faire une pause pour contempler un instant cette idée qui semble a priori logique. Puis il secoue la tête avec détermination.

"Oui, mais moi je ramène pas de Crotale à collier à la maison !"

L'argument lui semble fondé, aussi il continue, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus forte.

"Et tu sais ce qu'il a oublié de me dire aussi ? C'est qu'il avait des vivariums chez lui quand il était petit ! Et moi— moi, j'avais vu les photos tu vois ? Mais je croyais que c'était des aquariums, comme chez les gens normaux, et où on met des POISSONS !"

Le regard du petit Sasuke sur les photos lui fait froid dans le dos, maintenant qu'il y repense et qu'il sait ce qu'il y avait réellement dans les bocaux en arrière-plan.

"Franchement", reprend-il avec véhémence, "j'aurais pu accepter un chat, ou un chien. J'aurais _kiffé_ un chat ou un chien ! Mais là, c'est… c'est comme inviter Voldemort chez nous !"

La réflexion tire un gloussement à Sakura.

"Oh, aller, c'est pas si terrible, si ?"

"Oh si. Si que si. Il lui fait même prendre des bains dans une bassine dans la baignoire. Et il lui donne des noms doux. Genre, _Manda_."

"Mais je croyais que c'était son nom—"

"On s'en fiche", Naruto la coupe, et fait la moue. "Ma maison c'est Bagdad maintenant. J'dois toujours être en alerte."

"Là t'exagère."

Naruto retrousse son nez.

"Même pas."

.

* * *

.

Ce soir-là, Sasuke rentre tard et excité du travail. Très excité. Suffisamment pour se jeter sur Naruto aussitôt qu'il le voit.

Heureusement pour le blond, il ne lui demande pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, accroupi au niveau du canapé, inspectant ce qui se trouve dessous. (En réalité, Naruto cherche une trace du satané crotale. Il se sentirait mieux dans _son propre appartement_ s'il pouvait être sûr de la position de son ennemi. A la guerre comme à la guerre, justifie-t-il son acte. Il ne l'a pas encore trouvé, malgré cinquante-trois minutes d'intense recherche.)

Peu importe de toute façon. Un baiser à bouche ouverte sur son cou, et le voilà parti pour répondre aux avances de son brun. Les mains de Sasuke se débarrassent de son tee-shirt, et leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Une traversée d'appartement, deux suçons, des fringues qui volent et trois gémissements plus tard, il se retrouve à califourchon sur le brun, chacun des hommes vêtus seulement de leur boxer.

Ils se frottent l'un contre l'autre, et Sasuke a cet éclat dans le regard que Naruto aime bien. Ça arrive souvent lorsqu'il rentre d'une journée de travail ennuyeuse, ou que l'Uzumaki l'a provoqué et frustré par téléphone. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se souvient d'ailleurs qu'il a peut être envoyé une photo de son pénis à son amant, lorsqu'il cherchait un peu de distraction dans les toilettes de son bureau plus tôt dans la journée.

Le mystère de l'excitation soudaine de Sasuke expliquée, il s'autorise un sourire – le premier vraiment relaxé depuis quelques jours – et plonge son visage dans le cou de Sasuke, cherchant à tout prix à trouver la source de son odeur si enivrante, comme à chaque fois.

L'Uchiha émet ce petit son rauque dans son oreille, celui qui l'excite tout particulièrement et qui le fait murmurer tout bas ;

"Envie de pimenter un peu ?"

Il sont entre-temps parvenus sur le lit, et Naruto se délecte de pouvoir apercevoir les mains blanches se crisper sur les draps, qu'elles tordent à tout-va. Ce n'est plus une érection qu'il porte dans son boxer, mais une véritable barre de fer qui va encore accroître sa taille si Sasuke continue de s'agiter ainsi contre lui.

"Merde… me demande même pas, _Na_—ruto."

Qu'on le tue si ce gémissement de son nom ne vaut pas tous les pornos du monde. Naruto glisse une main dans le boxer de Sasuke, alors que l'autre s'égare à tâtons vers la table de chevet dans laquelle, entre autre préservatifs et lubrifiants, se trouvent les liens qu'ils utilisent parfois.

La dernière fois, c'est Naruto qui a été attaché, et il lui tient à cœur de se veng— de _renvoyer l'ascenseur_ à Sasuke, pour le faire à son tour hurler de plaisir, et pour être celui qui portera le petit sourire satisfait et arrogant au petit déjeuner demain matin.

Sa main tâte le fond du tiroir, et il perd un instant le fil de ses actions parce que le brun sous lui vient de saisir sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, et de tirer sensuellement dessus avec impatience.

"Nnnngh", Naruto gémit, et il faut qu'il se dépêche, parce qu'il ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

Enfin – _enfin ! _– ses doigts se resserrent sur ce qui ressemble à un très long ruban très épais, trop épais peut-être, et il tire dessus… et le hurlement qui suit n'a rien à voir avec du plaisir.

"GAAAAAAAAAH !"

La scène vaut celle d'un dessin animé. Comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses, Naruto saute du lit, hurlant, sa main s'agitant frénétiquement pour faire tomber ce qui s'y est accroché. Quelque chose tombe sur le lit, mais les cris du blond ne se terminent pas pour autant. Redoublant même d'effort vocal, il cours vers la porte et disparaît dans le couloir tel un damné.

Sasuke se redresse sur le lit, terriblement confus, se demandant avec un agacement florissant pourquoi, tout à coup, son crétin d'amant venait de retirer sa main de son boxer, et la chaleur de son corps contre celle du sien.

Ses yeux ne rencontrent qu'une sombre silhouette longiligne, et il tend la main vers celle-ci.

Il fronce les sourcils, attend que l'animal s'enroule autour de son poignet.

"Manda ?"

.

* * *

.

Dans la cuisine, se frottant la main gauche – qui vient de toucher cette salope de sa mère la pute de _créature _– avec l'eau de javel conservée sous l'évier, Naruto se jure qu'il brûlera le contenu total de ce tiroir demain matin.

Ah, et que dorénavant, il dormira en pyjama. Ça lui paraît plus sûr.

.

* * *

.

"Vas-y, vas-y… qu'est-ce qui est petit et bête ?"

"Hum ?"

"Un nain-bécile !"

Kiba explose de rire, et lui donne une énorme tape sur l'épaule. Ils échangent une sorte de rire gras qu'eux seuls peuvent comprendre, Kiba asséchant sa bière. Puis il s'illumine.

"Tiens, moi aussi j'en ai une !" Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et lève son doigt en l'air. "C'est deux serpents qui rampent tranquillement dans la forêt. L'un se retourne et demande à l'autre ; 'quelle heure reptile ?' T'as compris ? Reptile ? Ha, ha, ha !"

Au lieu de l'éclat de rire attendu, il y a soudain un faible silence.

Kiba sait qu'il n'est pas la personne la plus drôle de la planète, et que la plupart des gens considère son humour comme faible, petit, voire 'de merde'. S'il y a bien une personne qui ne l'en a jamais blâmé – et ce principalement parce qu'ils partagent le même – c'est bien Naruto.

Aussi, Kiba ne s'explique toujours pas le figement soudain du blond à ses côtés, ni le coup de poing qu'il se prend ensuite.

Le pire est que Naruto quitte le café tout de suite après, le laissant prendre soin de la note de leur consommation.

Resté seul, Kiba est poussé à l'introspection.

Son humour est-il si terrible que ça ?

.

* * *

.

Sasuke a un rendez-vous professionnel à Kiri. Ce n'est pas forcément loin, mais pas nécessairement proche non plus, et il doit passer la nuit là-bas.

Alors Naruto construit une forteresse, trois barrages, et fais des piques en hauteur avec des fourchettes. Manda-de-mes-deux peut bien ramper où il veut, il ne passera pas la barrière des fourchettes. (Niark, niark.)

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur de sa bastille, après avoir redoublé de génie pour fermer sa minuscule entrée compliquée, qu'il se rend compte qu'il a oublié son portable.

Il se met alors en position de prière.

"Adieu Candy Crush, et puisses-tu reposer en paix dans le _no man's land_."

Le lendemain, Naruto se rend compte qu'il s'est endormi, qu'il a mal au dos, mais qu'au moins il a passé la nuit en sécurité. Après tout, Sasuke n'a toujours rien précisé sur cette histoire de venin, et Naruto n'a pas envie de prendre le moindre risque.

Il se demande alors vaguement ce que son amant lui donne à manger. A la bestiole, s'entend.

Eh, mais n'aurait-il pas dû lui laisser des instructions pour le nourrir, d'ailleurs ?

Lorsque Sasuke rentre de son voyage, il semble confus devant la forteresse. Puis exaspéré.

"Tu as vu la tête de notre salon ? Et pourquoi tu tiens un couteau dans la main, d'abord ?"

Une extra-précaution, tait Naruto. Puis il fronce les sourcils.

"Ta bestiole, là – elle est sortie de son trou ?"

Ses yeux fouillent le reste du salon avec _extra-précaution_.

"Manda ?" Sasuke soupire. "Naruto, je t'ai dit que je l'emmenais avec moi. J'allais pas le laisser là alors que t'en ai visiblement terrifié, si ?"

Naruto hésite seulement deux secondes avant de hausser les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

"Qui a dit que j'étais terrifié ?" Il pose le couteau délicatement sur la table, se rendant compte uniquement maintenant de la douleur dans sa main à cause de l'avoir serré si fort toute la nuit. "Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça."

Puis il va dans la cuisine.

A la guerre comme a la guerre, uh ?

C'est le lendemain matin, armé d'un torticolis qui le fait souffrir le martyr, qu'il consulte le blog sur le ragoût de serpent pour la première fois.

Peut être que s'il concocte quelque chose de bon, Sasuke ne sera pas _trop_ fâché de la disparition de Man-de-mes-deux.

Hn.

.

* * *

.

Un mardi, Naruto découvre par _pur hasard_ que Manda n'aime pas le vermifuge sur ses écailles. Alors, armé de sa combinaison de ski et de gants Mapa, il réussit à le bloquer dans un coin des toilettes, et l'asperge généreusement avec le vaporisateur. Euh… _accidentellement_, voulait-il dire. _Accidentellement._

Le soir, Sasuke doit détecter une odeur, parce qu'il fusille Naruto du regard lorsqu'il fait prendre son bain à l'Hydre.

Hydre qui siffle dédaigneusement dans sa direction.

.

* * *

.

Il met un temps à comprendre pourquoi Sasuke se tient devant son ordinateur, bras croisés et regard fermé.

"J'ai vu ton historique", est l'entrée en matière du brun.

Naruto pense immédiatement aux derniers sites pornographiques qu'il a visité, avant de se morigéner ; Sasuke est son copain, pas sa _mère_. Et même le brun en regarde souvent ; sa passion pour les jeux de rôle n'est pas sortie de nulle part.

"Ah ?" finit par dire Naruto, parce que son vis-à-vis semble attendre une réponse, et lui est encore occupé à balayer la pièce d'un regard prudent et suspicieux à la fois.

Cette habitude nouvellement développée ne lui sied guère. Il a l'impression que son appartement est devenu un _No man's land. _Et si ça fait rire Sakura, ce n'est pas son cas. Il n'enlève ses chaussures que pour aller se coucher, au cas où… vous savez, où la bête voudrait attaquer dés que Sasuke a le dos tourné.

En parlant de celui-ci, il porte son fameux regard plus noir que noir, et ce n'est que en le regardant avec plus d'attention que Naruto s'aperçoit que l'_ennemi public n°1 _se trouve sur son épaule. Il ne sait pas s'il doit s'en réjouir ou non. Il se contente de lever la tête avec arrogance.

_Tu touches peut-être mon mec en ce moment, mais c'est avec moi qu'il passera la nuit de toute faç—_

Il s'arrête net lorsque Sasuke tourne l'écran de son ordinateur, pour qu'il lui soit visible.

Ah, pas de site pornographique.

En fait, il s'agit plutôt d'un blog consacré à la cuisine africaine, avec en gros titre ; "**10 recettes simples et faciles pour cuisiner du serpent**".

"Tu as des explications ?" lui demande Sasuke.

Un sifflement suit la question, et Naruto a la terrible impression que le crotale à collier l'insulte. _Pchh, et Sasuke qui ne dit rien_.

Il fait varier son poids sur ses pieds, se demandant quelle tactique défensive adopter.

"C'était par pure curiosité, tu sais", ne semble décidément pas être la bonne réponse.

Alors, pour s'enfoncer un peu plus, il ajoute ;

"J'ai acheté des bananes plantains. Recette n°8. On essaie ?"

.

* * *

.

Un samedi matin, Naruto se réveille lentement, papillonnant des paupières. Son premier réflexe est de tendre la main pour toucher Sasuke, mais celle-ci ne rencontre que du vide.

Il ouvre les yeux, et aperçoit un petit papier jaune. Un post-it, comprend-il rapidement.

Dessus, il peut discerner un mot qu'il reconnaît être de l'écriture de son amant absent.

'_Parti courir, reviens vers 9h30.  
Le café est dans la cafetière._

_Ps : Tu vois que tu n'as pas à avoir peur.'_

Il hoche paresseusement la tête, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il relie la dernière phrase, se demandant ce que Sasuke peut bien entendre par là.

Après trois secondes d'inefficace réflexion, il hausse les épaules, avant de recoller le post-it là où il l'a trouvé, à savoir sur les écailles en face de lui.

Pause.

Recap.

_"Les écailles en face de l…"_

"GAAAAAAAAAH !"

Lorsqu'il rentre plus tard dans la matinée, Sasuke semble se retenir de rire.

"Oh aller, c'était une blague."

L'Uzumaki ne répond pas, fixant le poste de télé éteint. Un air un peu plus paniqué devant le regard renfrogné de Naruto se dessine sur son petit ami.

"Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?"

Naruto ne relève pas les yeux, et mastique méthodiquement ses céréales.

"Il est aux toilettes." Une pause. "Ou plutôt, _dans _les toilettes."

La seule chose qu'il entend après cette déclaration, ce sont les pas pressés de Sasuke qui traverse en trombe le salon jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le sourire de Naruto tourne plus machiavélique, et il avale sa bouchée de _Frosties_ avec une certaine délectation.

"Ne t'inquiète pas trop", commente-t-il une fois seul. "Malgré mes nombreux essais, la chasse d'eau n'a pas réussi à le faire partir."

.

* * *

.

Trois semaines, quatre jours et cinq heures après la venue inopinée de Manda dans sa vie, arrive ce qui devait arriver.

Naruto se fait mordre, et Sasuke est absent.

La crise qui s'en suit est phénoménale parce qu'inattendue.

D'un côté, Naruto sait qu'il a mérité cette morsure parce qu'il était en train de _poker_ le crotale à collier avec le bout d'une spatule en bois pour le tenir loin de lui – et avec le vermifuge, les toilettes et les _extra-précautions_, ça ne l'étonne pas plus que ça que le serpent ait enfin décidé de riposter. De l'autre côté, c'est la panique totale.

Il envoie 31 SMS à Sasuke, demandant avec de plus en plus d'empressement si oui ou non ce putain de mini-caïman est venimeux. Le manque de réponse l'incite dans la seconde suivante à composer le numéro de Sakura, et il a les poumons en feu tellement son souffle s'accélère.

"Allô ?"

"SAKURA ! POISON ! JE SUIS TOUCHÉ ! EMMENE MOI A L'HOPITAL ! J'AVAIS DIS QUE ÇA ARRIVERAIT !"

La réponse est interrogative, mais Naruto raccroche immédiatement, courant à l'autre bout de la pièce pour s'allonger et calmer les fibrillations de son cœur – le plus loin possible de Manda. Il en est sûr maintenant, il est empoisonné ; ou alors comment expliquer les spasmes qui agitent tous ses membres ?

La panique devrait lui faire perdre connaissance d'un moment à l'autre, aussi est-il rassuré lorsqu'il entend frapper à la porte. Malgré sa perplexité, Sakura le met dans sa voiture et l'emmène ni une ni deux au service des Urgences.

Une fois là-bas, il faut trois infirmières, deux internes, deux médecins dont un virologue, et un chirurgien qui passait par là, pour pouvoir lui faire avaler la chose suivante ; peu importe ce qui l'a mordu, ça ne lui à en aucun cas transmis du venin. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure et avec l'aide optionnelle d'un coup de poing de Sakura, Naruto finit par l'accepter, avec reluctance.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il essaie d'ignorer le discours moralisateur de son amie au volant, il se met à réfléchir.

Tout ça doit cesser.

.

* * *

.

Il a préparé quelque chose de calme et précis, de construit et constructif ; malheureusement, aussitôt Sasuke sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, le tout s'effondre et sa langue se délie d'elle-même.

"Ça ne peux plus continuer !" explose-t-il.

L'Uchiha lui lance un regard réprobateur, avant de fermer la porte et de suspendre sa veste au porte-manteau avec nonchalance. Naruto remue ses doigts de pied dans ses bottes fourrées – dernière invention pour échapper aux attaques de la vicieuse bête, qui a d'ailleurs encore disparue. (Naruto soupçonne le tiroir à côté de son lit, tiroir qui est apparemment au goût du reptile.)

"Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ?" demande-t-il avec ardeur, pointant un doigt au ciel. Sasuke vient s'asseoir sur la commode en face de lui, et hausse un sourcil provocateur comme pour lui signifier 'Hn'. "Et bien je vais te la dire la vérité !" continue-t-il, affreusement conscient de sa répétition répétitive.

"Je n'attends que ça", lui affirme Sasuke avec un minuscule sourire narquois.

Tant mieux. Tant pis. Naruto renifle avec grâce.

"Je t'ai menti", dit-il alors, et il bombe le torse pour donner de l'ampleur à sa prestance. "Je ne m'en fiche pas que tu ai ramené un _crotale à collier_ dans notre maison. Je ne m'en fiche pas du tout, même."

Il regarde à gauche, à droite, puis fais un pas en avant.

"T'as raison, je suis _putain_ de terrifié de cette putain de bestiole et t'as gagné, je l'admets ! Je dors plus la nuit, je dois faire six fois le tour de la salle de bain avant de me prendre une douche, et même mes céréales, il faut que je fouille le paquet avant de les manger ! Et la nuit ? J'ai parlé de la nuit ? Parce que, teme, JE N'EN PEUX PLUS de la nuit, je me colle bien à toi mais—"

"C'est pour ça qu'il fait si chaud ?"

Um.

"… peu importe. Ce qui compte c'est que, s'il te plaît, je suis prêt à te supplier s'il le faut, mais je n'en peux plus et tu dois faire quelque chose, parce que je peux pas vivre sans toi, mais je ne peux pas vivre avec lui, et tu sais, moi, vivre dans la terreur c'est pas trop mon truc, et pourtant j'étais prêt à faire des efforts, mais—"

"Naruto."

Coupé dans son élan et son discours à une phrase, Naruto a le souffle court. Il inspire profondément, prêt se mettre à genoux pour supplier. (Enfin, c'est ce qu'il ferait s'il était sûr que le sol est R.A.S.) Il a l'impression de ne plus trop avoir le choix.

Alors il tombe à genoux. Met ses mains en forme de prière.

"Sasuke, je te jure que je ferais tout ce que tu veux, je veux bien me faire prendre PENDANT UN MOIS SI C'EST CE QUE TU VEUX, ou— ou— te rejoindre au bureau et faire des trucs là-bas comme tu voulais, ou j'en sais rien mais S'IL TE PLAIT. Je deviens désespéré. Même l'imaginer rôtir ça m'aide pas. _Plus,_ en tout cas. Alors—"

"Naruto."

Le blond finit par soupirer.

"Oui ?"

Il fronce les sourcils face au petit sourire qui illumine le visage de Sasuke. En général, ce n'est pas très bon présage. Pour lui, en tout cas.

"Manda est parti. Je l'ai ramené à mon collègue – qui était en vacances – il y a deux heures. Tu peux donc… redevenir normal, maintenant."

La mâchoire de Naruto tombe sous le choc, et il réalise à peine ce que ça veut dire ; plus de parka dans l'appartement, plus de bottes fourrées, plus d'inspections insensées de chaque pièce de la maison, plus de vérification de sa nourriture avant de la manger, plus de terreurs noctu—

Oh.

Attendez une seconde.

Rassemblant le peu de dignité qui lui reste, Naruto se redresse, puis se relève, époussetant vaguement le tissu de son tee-shirt. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, prend un air pincé.

"Je— je plaisantais, en fait. Ha-ha. Moi peur ? Tss, je ne faisais que prouver mes talents d'acteurs. Tout ça est le résultat pitoyable d'un pari avec Kiba. Stupide garçon. Tu y as cru, hein ? Ha-ha. Moi aussi, pendant un instant."

Sasuke a l'air de plus en plus amusé, et saute de la commode pour se rapprocher de Naruto qui semble de plus en plus étouffer de nervosité.

"Naruto ? Je t'aime."

Il vient coller son corps à celui du blond, qui soupire de désespoir.

"Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je te fasse oublier cet épisode, pas vrai ?"

"Aucun", confirme Sasuke, et il passe ses bras autour des hanches de son amant.

Naruto hésite un instant.

"Tu me trouves toujours viril, pas vrai ?"

"Bien sur."

"Ah, tant mieux."

L'Uzumaki se détend finalement dans les bras du brun, et laisse un sourire percer sur ses propres lèvres. Tout finit bien, non ? Il a Sasuke, ce satané serpent est enfin parti et il… il…

Il sent tout à coup une sorte de masse gluante ramper le long de sa nuque.

"GAAAAAAAAH !"

La seule réponse au hurlement est le léger rire grave de Sasuke Uchiha, qui fait tomber l'imitation-serpent-'farce & attrape' par terre, regardant avec un amusement débordant son petit ami courir comme un fou vers le couloir.

Puis il soupire.

Manda va lui manquer, quand même.

Surtout qu'il aime bien, lui, quand Naruto se colle à lui pendant la nuit.

Ça lui tient chaud.

.

* * *

FIN

* * *

.

Review ? :3


End file.
